Celos en el extranjero
by KayleReid
Summary: John y Sherlock viajan a la gran Río de Janeiro... a saber que pasará, conociéndolos. Este fic participa en el Desafío "Vacaciones" del foro I'm Sherlocked.


**Este fic participa en el desafío "Vacaciones" del foro I'm Sherlocked.**

**Palabras: **Contando las notas...2,904, suficiente para el desafío.

**Disclaimer: **Desgraciadamente, ninguno de estos personajes son míos (Me los habría quedado para mí solita Muajajaja. Vale, no) Todos los derechos a nuestro querido Arthur Conan Doyle, a los grandes maestros Steven Moffat Y Mark Gattiss y. por supuesto, a la BBC.

* * *

Sherlock suspiró de nuevo, molesto ¿ Es que su hermano no le iba a dejar en paz nunca?

-Mycroft, por enésima vez: No.- dijo apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón. Mycroft estaba en el sillón de John, mirandole fijamente, al mismo tiempo que jugaba con su usual paraguas.

-No seas estúpido, Sherlock. Es un buen caso y no tienes nada que hacer- insistió de nuevo el hermano mayor, ya bastante harto.

John estaba en el sofá, al otro lado de la habitación, riéndose entre dientes. No había nada más divertido que presenciar una pelea de hermanos por la mañana. En concreto de estos dos. Mycroft ya se estaba desesperando, realmente necesitaba la ayuda para el caso, y por el otro lado, Sherlock seguía tercamente oponiéndose a ello, con la excusa de que estaba ocupado. Aunque todos sabían que Sherlock no tenía ningun caso ni nada que hacer era obvio que le encantaba llevarle la contraria a su hermano mayor.

-Por el amor de dios- dijo suspirando- Qué quieres oír? Te necesito, necesito al mejor y ese eres tú.-

Al decir esto Sherlock sonrió con superioridad, y luego se puso serio.

-Está bien- cedió- explícame el caso, pero quiero algo a cambio- aprovechó el menor.

Desde hace tiempo John y Sherlock querían hacer un viaje a algún sitio, aun no eran una pareja "Oficial", pero era para todos evidente que estaban justos, los besos y las manos entrelazadas no pasaban desapercibidas.

Mycroft suspiró de nuevo- Sherlock, me da miedo lo que puedas pedir- admitió- Pero si puedo conseguírtelo, dalo por hecho-

Sherlock sonrió y miró a John -¿A donde te apetecería viajar?- le preguntó directamente.

John le miró desconcertado. De todas las preguntas que Sherlock podía hacer, no se esperaba esa. Se lo pensó un momento, pero sabía que cualquier lugar "romántico" que el propusiera sería rechazado, a si que se encogió de hombros.

-Donde tú quieras- Esa frase fue un gran, gran error.

Sherlock sonrió alegremente, mirando a su hermano esta vez -Queremos tu jet privado para viajar a donde queramos- dijo, levantándose y tendiéndole la mano- Atraparé a tu asesino.

Mycroft se levantó y le estrechó la mano, como si fueran dos importantes políticos (Aunque uno de ellos sí lo era). John empezó a reirse, sin poder evitarlo.

Ambos hermanos se miraron sin comprender del todo a John, pero no dijeron nada.

El mayor le tendió una carpeta azul -Los detalles del caso -explicó- Si lo resuelves antes de lo que queda de semana el viaje será tuyo.-

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza cogiendo la carpeta- No te preocupes- sonrió de medio lado

* * *

4 horas y 33 minutos es exactamente lo que Sherlock tardó en resolver el caso. Él lo resumió con un "fácil, como siempre" y una sonrisa de superioridad.

Cuando le dió la noticia a su hermano, este solo suspiró, mandandole un mensaje a Greg "Han ganado. Nos quedamos sin "

El detective se tumbó en la cama, una sonrisa iluminando su rostro

-Entonces...donde podemos ir?-

John cayó a su lado, sonriendo de vuelta

-Nunca he sido de esas personas que viajan mucho...- suspiró, mirando al techo-Ya te lo dije, tu eliges-

Sherlock se mordió el labio suavemente, pensando

-Que te parece...Brasil?- sonrió ante su propia ocurrencia - Estamos en carnaval...No estaría nada mal ir a Río de Janeiro-

John rió, acariciando el pelo de Sherlock suavemente -Puede estar bien, si- Realmente ni siquiera estaba escuchando al detective. Su mente se había perdido entre los rizos del moreno, sonriendo estúpidamente.

Sherlock rió con el, sabiendo que no le estaba haciendo ni caso. Mejor, por su bien.

El detective había aceptado dormir con John cuatro noches a la semana, por lo que ambos se tumbaron bajo las mantas en la cama que compartían, uno pegado al otro.

* * *

El viernes de esa misma semana ya estaban listos para el viaje. Mientras John trabajaba en la clínica Sherlock se dispuso a preparar la maleta de John, además de la suya propia. ¿Donde estaba Río de Janeiro? Pues ni pajodera idea, él simplemente lo vio en la tele, y parecía bonito. De todos modos, seguro que necesitarían ropa de invierno, por que en todos los lugares necesitas ropa de invierno, no? Y como el sitio se llamaba "Río" de Janeiro...pues bañadores. Eso tenía sentido, si. Propablemente.

Para cuando John llegó de trabajar las maletas ya estaban en la puerta, y un Sherlock entusiasmado esperaba junto a ellas.

-John!- Sonrió el moreno cuando le vio aparecer en el taxi.-Rápido, tu maleta es la verde. No podemos llegar tarde al avión- Sherlock cogió la mano de John y le pasó su maleta a la otra mano, feliz.

Ambos subieron al taxi, uno aún sin saber a donde iban exactamente. Desde que eran algo más que amigos y compañeros de piso parecía que ambos se compartieran un sitio en el asiento del taxi, de lo pegados que estaban el uno del otro.

Aunque el rubio estaba cansado de trabajar sabía que en el avión podría descansar, si esa estúpida ansiedad a volar le dejaba en paz por una vez. Esto era un avión privado, por lo que supuso que sería diferente.

* * *

Mycroft les esperaba en la escalerilla del avión, mirando el reloj. Como de costumbre, su hermano pequeño llegaba tarde. El detective apareció momentos más tarde, corriendo rápidamente, y con John de la mano.

-Tarde- su hermano suspiró cuando llegaron- El piloto os está esperando- dijo finalmente, haciendo una seña para que subieran al avión. Ambos asintieron y corrieron escaleras arriba, entrando en el lujoso jet privado del político.

-Madre mía del amor hermoso…- Es todo lo que John pudo decir al entrar, mirando alrededor. Había dos mesas, con un asiento grande a cada lado. Las pareces eran de un color tierra pálido, realmente precioso.

Sherlock sonrió al ver la reacción de John, y dejó su maleta azul al lado de la verde, al tiempo que John se apresuraba a sentarse en uno de los asientos.

El moreno, a su extraña manera de demostrar su "romanticismo" se sentó al lado de John, que en realidad era solo para una persona. Como Sherlock estaba bastante delgado, había sitio para ambos.

-Sher...creo que tu sitio es el de enfrente- dijo John un poco extrañado.

Este sonrió de nuevo -Aquí...me gusta más- dijo pegándose más al rubio.

Ahora John si que pilló la idea y sonrió timidamente -Vale- susurró, abrochando el único cinturon a ambos.

Una azafata apareció minutos más tarde, con una mueca un tanto extraña cuando vio a la pareja en el mismo asiento -Ehm...señores...- dijo la joven mujer educadamente- No pueden sentarse dos en el mismo asiento-

Sherlock frunció un poco el ceño- Pues vamos a hacerlo, gracias- Dijo con el mismo tono de amabilidad de la chica y una falsa sonrisa.

La mujer se marchó, extrañada por el comportamiento de los únicos pasajeros. Todo quedó más que aclarado cuando otra de las azafatas le explicó que era el mismísimo hermano de Mycroft Holmes, o como ellas lo llamaban, el jefe.

El avión despegó y John intentó calmar su ansiedad apretando la mano del detective, relativamente fuerte.

-Eh...John...- susurró el moreno- Me haces daño-

La mano de Sherlock empezaba a ponerse roja por las marcas de las uñas de John, que la apretaban con miedo.

-A-ah. Perdona, Sher- Susurró, tratando de sonar normal, pero el que estaba a su lado era Sherlock Holmes, y no se le escapaba una.

-Tienes miedo?- frunció el ceño, extrañado.

El rubio asintió debilmente -No...no me gustan mucho los aviones- admitió finalmente.

Sherlock le miró un momento y le soltó la mano. Pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros de John, dejando que este apoyara la cabeza en su propio hombro.

-Duerme- susurró suavemente -Estarás mejor, lo prometo- dijo acariciándole el pelo rubio suavemente.

John suspiró y apoyó la cabeza más cerca de Sherlock, casi tocando su cuello. -Gracias- Murmuró, durmiéndose minutos más tarde. El moreno sonrió y besó la frente de John suavemente, tratando de no despertarle.

* * *

El rubió despertó horas más tarde, ya calmado. Sherlock seguía en la misma posición, ni se había movido para no despertarle. John sonrió al verle, era muy tierno por su parte.

-Hola- susurró John, mirando al detective. Este sonrió de vuelta.

-¿Estás mejor?- Preguntó, acariciándole el pelo de nuevo.

-Mucho mejor. Gracias- Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a modo de agradecimiento.

Pasaron un par de horas y ambos llegaron a su destino final: Rio de Janeiro.

John sonrió alegremente al ver el lugar donde estaban, era realmente precioso.

-Esto es...eres...- tartamudeó, mirando a Sherlock.- Increible- dijo finalmente, provocando que el moreno le cogiera de la cintura y le diera un suave beso en los labios.

Rompieron el beso minutos después, ambos con una sonrisa en la cara. Llegaron al hotel que el mayor de los Holmes había reservado para la pareja.

El hotel era muy grande, cada habitación con un gran balcón y unas luminosas ventanas. Ellos tenían la suite privada para la ocasión, aunque donde realmente iban a estar era fuera del hotel.

Después de todo, Rio de Janeiro está para eso, para irse de fiesta, no?

Si el hotel era impresionante, la habitación no tenía nombre. La cama más que cama parecía una nube, de lo suave y cómoda que era. El baño tenía un gran jacuzzi y era realmente precioso, más de lo que el rubio podía haber imaginado nunca.

Sherlock puso ambas maletas en la cama y las abrió, sonriente.

- Tus bañadores son los flores- rió entre dientes el detective.

- No me podías haber traído ropa normal, verdad?- bufó el rubio, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

- Pobre John- rió de nuevo, sacando la ropa totalmente invernal y dándose la al rubio.

-¿Pero tú ves el calor que hace aquí, Sherlock?- frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué demonios traes ropa de invierno?

El moreno se encogió de hombros, divertido - Tendrás que ponerte bañador-

John suspiró de nuevo -No hay más ropa, de todas maneras-

-Siempre puedes ir sin ropa mientras estemos en la habitación- Le contestó como si nada.

El rubio por su parte se puso rojo y acabó de poner la ropa en el armario, en silencio.

* * *

Cuando dieron las nueve, los dos estaban ya listos para salir de noche. Sherlock nunca había salido "De fiesta", por decirlo de alguna manera, a si que pensaba dedicarse a seguir a John y hacer lo mismo que él.

Al doctor le tocó ponerse uno de los bañadores de flores y una camiseta de manga corta blanca que Sherlock le había metido en la maleta. El detective, en cambio, iba con unos piratas azules y una camisa negra, muy de su estilo.

John sonrió inevitablemente al verlo, realmente estaba sexy con aquella ropa. Aunque... pensándolo bien, era Sherlock. Llevara lo que llevara iba a estar condenadamente sexy. Cosas de la vida.

Solo tenían dos noches allí, y pensaban aprovecharlas al máximo. Salieron del hotel cogidos de la mano, ambos entusiasmados. Caminaron por las calles hasta que finalmente vieron una discoteca que parecía bastante animada. Más que otra cosa, era una discoteca para ligar. Pero ninguno de los dos sabía eso, por que los dos eran obvios extranjeros.

La discoteca tenía un gran cartel de neón verde "Unaki's". Se soltaron las manos antes de entrar, el pasillo era pequeño y no cabían ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¿¡Donde está la barra!?- Sherlock le gritó a John, quien apenas lo oía. La musica estaba tremendamente alta. No para ser una discoteca, pero sí para a lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados.

-¡¿Qué?!- Le gritó de vuelta, intentado oírle mejor.

Sherlock hizo una seña de con su mano de él bebiéndose una copa. John asintió entendiendo y comenzó a andar hacia la barra, con Sherlock siguiéndole.

-¡Dos cervezas!- John gritó al camarero, enseñando dos dedos de la mano.

Unos diez minutos después el camarero consiguió entenderles y les sirvió las dos grandes cervezas, que se acabaron momentos después. John empezó a sonreír mas, gracias al efecto del alcohol.

Se pusieron a bailar al ritmo de la música, bueno _intentaron _bailar al ritmo de la música. Básicamente, John hacía movimientos extraños y Sherlock se dedicaba a imitar a la otra gente. Para concurso de baile, definitivamente.

El moreno se lo estaba pasando bien hasta que un par de chicas se pusieron a bailar _totalmente pegadas _a John. Y éste tampoco es que se quejara mucho. Sherlock lo dejó pasar un par de veces, pero a la tercera se hartó y empezó a asesinar con la mirada a cualquier chica que se acercara mínimamente a _su _chico. A la hora y media nadie se acercaba a John en un metro a la redonda, pero éste seguía a lo suyo, una mezcla entre los movimientos de Elvis Presley y un robot.

Sherlock hubiese sentido vergüenza ajena si él no lo estuviese haciendo igual de mal.

Varias cervezas más tarde, una mujer muchísimo más guapa que todas las que habían visto en la discoteca. Alta, delgada, ojos verde esmeralda y un pelo largo y castaño.

Ignorando completamente la mirada de "Como te acerques te mato" del moreno, se acercó a John y le cogió por la cintura, bailando con él, sus caderas y sus pechos tocándose.

Eso ya era demasiado para Sherlock. Estaban tocando a John. Su John. Nadie que no fuera él tocaba a John. Con una mirada de verdadera furia se acercó a ambos y los apartó, llevándose al rubio prácticamente borracho fuera del local.

Salieron fuera y el moreno tomó una gran bocanada de aire: Menuda nochecita. Lo mejor era volver al hotel. John, por su parte, se reía al mismo tiempo que murmuraba incoherencias y andaba en círculos.

Sherlock suspiró y le cogió en brazos, comenzando a caminar de vuelta al hotel. John se durmió a mitad de camino, como un niño pequeño. Su novio solo sonrió, mirando al tierno chico que llevaba en brazos. Como enfadarse con alguien así.

Al llegar al hotel le tumbó en la cama y lo arropó, aunque él también necesitaba dormir. Dio un beso rápido a John y se tumbó a su lado, cayendo dormido minutos después.

* * *

Al día siguiente John se despertó con un dolor de cabeza que no tenía nombre, y con bastante culpa también, al recordar la escenita con las mujeres la noche pasada.

Sherlock solo se encogió de hombros, resignado. Es lo que tiene tener un novio como John Watson, después de todo.

Sherlock pasó el día con su portatil, aburrido. John pasó el día con dolor de cabeza y una resaca tremenda, algo que se merecía bastante.

-¿Esta noche salimos? Es la última...- Sherlock puso sus mejores ojos de cachorrito y su sonrisa de ángel.

El rubio suspiró - Bueno, está bien...Siento mucho lo de anoche, Sher- dijo acariciando los rizos de su novio, suavemente.

-Esta vez elijo yo el lugar. Y no vale quejarse- Sonrió Sherlock. El doctor asintió y comenzó a vestirse.

Salieron exactamente como la noche anterior, pero menos entusiasmados. Tras largo rato de caminar Sherlock vio un cartel fosforito y sonrió.

-¡Mira John! Pone boys-boys. Somos boys. ¡Vamos!- El moreno tiró de su novio dentro del local, ilusionado.

El doctor empezó a partirse de risa ante la inocencia de Sherlock. Era realmente raro que nunca hubiese ido a un boys, siendo quien era.

La cara de sorpresa de Sherlock al entrar literalmente no tenía precio. Un montón de hombres con cachas y en tanga bailando en barras. Mientras tanto Sherlock los miraba embobado, con la boca abierta.

-¿Era esto lo que esperabas?- Rió John

-Es mejor- susurró, cogiendo de nuevo la mano del rubio y empujándole cerca de uno de las barras.

-Tú podrías estar ahí arriba...- Susurró Sherlock en la oreja de John

El otro se puso realmente colorado- Por el amor de dios, Sherlock...- dijo avergonzado- Si quieres eso, pedimos una barra privada vacía y ya está...- sugirió

El detective sonrió y asintió, corriendo hacia la recepción y arrastrando a John de nuevo con él. A regañadientes y gracias a billetes extra les dejaron entrar a una barra privada ellos solos.

Sherlock miro a John, esperando- Sube- dijo impaciente. El doctor subió a la barra, inseguro de qué hacer.

-Sher, yo no sé como hacer esto...- admitió, cogiéndose a la barra.

-Entonces yo puedo ayudar- sonrió el moreno,subiendo con él y cogiéndole de la cintura, comenzando a bailar.

-Pensé que eras nuevo en este tipo de cosas...- susurró pegándose lo más posible a Sherlock.

-Vamos a verlo-

Dos horas y media después (Entre los que pasaron bailes sensuales, caricias, y otras cosas más privadas) Apareció el dueño del local, echándolos.

Eso les cortó bastante el rollo, ya que les tocó irse en medio del asunto, y su vuelo salía un par de horas después.

Volvieron al hotel bastante cansados y metieron las cosas en la maleta. Unas buenas vacaciones, o las primeras, al fin y al cabo. Divertidas sí, eso seguro.

* * *

**Nota de autor: **Acabé! Acabé! Lo sé, tarde, a última hora, chapucero...pero está, que es lo importante.


End file.
